marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 3 47
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * * * Nazis * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Fantastic Four ** ** ** * * * * Races: * Locations: * * * ** *** *** Diamond District *** * ** Atlanterra * ** New York City *** Latveria's Fall Plaza ** * ** New York City * * * * * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * All of the unique realities seen where were all indexed in . However two of the realities viewed here have been previously seen, namely the original Counter-Earth (which is not really from an alternate reality) and Earth-721 where Ben Grimm became Mister Fantastic. First seen in and respectively. * Valeria von Doom is actually an adult version of Valeria Richards the stillborn second child of Reed and Sue. Valeria didn't survive the child birthing process as depicted in . This is revealed in . Franklin ultimately uses his powers to restore Valeria to her newborn state so Sue can give birth to her again in . * Abraxas reverts Namorita to her Kymaera form. She held this form from until she was reverted back to normal in . * Mention is made about Johnny's past relationship with the Nova of Earth-616 and how at the time of this story she was dead. Some facts: ** Johnny and Frankie dated between - and - . In issue #244 she agreed to become a herald of Galactus. ** Frankie served with Galactus for years until she was murdered by Morg in . ** Per the Sliding Timescale, Nova will be resurrected as seen in - , roughly two years (in Marvel time) after this story. * Sue is shocked by a number of things on the world she ends up in: ** The fact that her father is still alive. On Earth-616 Franklin Storm sacrificed his life to save the Fantastic Four from a Skrull bomb back in . ** Although not implicitly stated in this story, "Mac" is really the Sub-Mariner with amnesia. On Earth-616 the Sub-Mariner was stricken with amnesia by the villain known as Destiny as seen in . Decades later, Namor's memories were restored by the Human Torch back in . * The Challengers of Doom are a homage to the Challengers of the Unknown, a group of adventurers from the DC Universe. They were co-created by artist Jack Kirby prior to his creation of the Fantastic Four for Marvel. * The Thing recently gained the ability to change back and forth from his Thing forms in ; he maintains this ability until . * The Five For the Future are a homage to the pulp magazine character Doc Savage and his supporting cast. Incidentally, a version of Doc Savage existed on Earth-616 in the 1930s. However due to Marvel Comics no longer maintaining the license to publish stories about the character, his adventures are seldom referenced. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}